Living in Chaos
by Verdelet
Summary: Sakura has a one night stand with S-rank criminal the Uchiha Itachi in order to keep her cover and her life; What will happen when the last two Uchiha's discover her heritage? What's more is this young heir discovers her clans hidden past and fights to redeem her father of his past and unite the shinobi world.
1. Chapter One: Mission

**Chapter One: Mission**

Going on solo missions was never fun. Either you'd always have to run all through the night or you'd get the ugly messy missions. Thankfully this time I had neither. In fact, I'd been given money to pay for my lodging, for cloths and for drinks. How much better could it get? Of course lets not forget that with everything "free" there is a catch and in this case the catch was that the money wouldn't have to be paid back so long as I managed to seduce and successfully take out a spy who had taken valuable information from Konoha.

That being said, not all taverns were bad, however sadly this particular one was in the run down part of town-the only one in said town in fact-and oh so very crowed. Usually I'd be worried about being recognized by some sort of rogue ninja but I had my hair colored and an air tight genjutsu around me that could rival any Uchiha's. Now that was saying something so you bet I was proud of what it was I could do and how well I did it.

Sighing I shook my head and got back to work. Now was not the time to be thinking about spoiled, whining, little Uchiha brats that thought they were doing what was best and that said actions would make everything better. Annoyed I looked around the tavern, smiled at the rogue staring at me up and down, and walked up to the bar.

"Hey there, you alone tonight?" one of them called as he took a seat beside me and offered me a drink. Being a medic had it's perks, it meant I could drink and secretly use my chakra to break down the alcohol at a faster rate than normal. Which meant the drinks and the crap most rogue tried to slip me, wouldn't work the way it would on civilians!

"Maybe, it depends if my date gets here." I said back in a tone of voice I hoped to be more seductive than sarcastic.

"Oh, and who exactly are you looking for?" he asked before taking a drink from his bottle. In truth the guy wasn't so bad. In fact, if it weren't for his facial hair he would be the gorgeous, 5'10, muscle toned, cream skinned, blue eyed hunk I knew he was capable of being. One who would even be able to match Ino's standards.

"Sam, heard he was here for the night and wondered if maybe I could catch him. He owes me if you catch my drift." I said in a taunting sort of tone. Instantly the man before me winked and chugged the bottle down before frowning.

"You know its too bad you're here looking for that wimp. Why not come with me and let me show you how to have a real good time." He offered while completely ignoring my personal space.

**Knock this fucker out!** My inner roared but I ignored her. Any other day I would have humored her, agreed with her even, but tonight was different. Tonight I needed to be a sleazy whore who was out looking for a good time with a man named Sam.

"Tell me." I said, pausing to take a shot before grinning and licking my lips. "Why does it sound as if you know where Sam is?" I asked. The man's eyes instantly lit up with amusement and lust.

"Because I do, but its going to cost you girlie." He said. Grinning I stood and slowly traced his chest with my index finger. He was definitely well built, had a six pack like you wouldn't believe! However I wasn't there to have fun or to look for a good round of sex. I was there to find and kill a spy, and that was what I was going to do.

"Come on." I whispered while sneaking out of the back door of the tavern and into the dark alleyway. As soon as I had the rogue was beside me. Of course he'd show off to a "civilian," all shinobi men did.

"So what's your name?" he asked as his hand reached down and squeezed my ass. Normally that would have earned him a months stay at a hospital, at least, but this wasn't a pleasure outing. This was a mission and I hadn't failed a mission so far so by god I wasn't going to start now.

"Chika." I cooed as I leaned against the wall and urged him forward. Once he was close enough I kissed him, all the while sightly releasing chakra so as to look into his mind. It was a hard task to do for any medic. The chakra control had to be precise and done just right. Thankfully though I had been born with perfect chakra control and I had been trained by the best so said actions were a piece of cake.

Once getting the information I needed I pulled back and acted as if I needed to gasp for air. As soon as I did so said rogue pinned me to the wall as gently as he could-which really wasn't all that gently-before cupping my breast. Too bad for him I had gotten what I needed from him and so he was no longer useful to me.

"Night, night." I cooed and before he could question me I head budded him and watched as he fell for the floor. What an idiot. Sighing I dusted myself off and started to walked down the street and toward the alley way Sam was supposed to be waiting for the big guy. Seriously, did he want to get caught?

While I made my way to said location I raised the hem of my dress up and slapped my face a couple of times to get a natural looking blush. Once done I turned and was about to walk into the alley way when I noticed I was not only being followed but that I had stumbled upon a killing.

**Shit.** My inner and I both muttered mentally as I was met with onyx colored eyes. My heart rate sped up and nerves were instantly fried. There was no way in hell Sasuke was in this town, not when he was currently at Konoha prison going under rehabilitation.

"Shit, sorry hun. Wrong meeting spot." I called while turning around to leave only to be met with a tall, even more muscled man.

"What should we do with this one?" he said. The man before me had a deep tone of voice, one that was both intimidating but intriguing. Sighing I shook my head.

"Listen I saw nothing I know nothing. I just wish you hadn't killed him before he paid me." I said, sounding like any typical, money hungry woman in the sex business.

Grinning the man bend down and took a good look at me. The dress I had decided to wear was designed to show off my cleavage, it was designed to scream screw me and was meant to get me laid. However the fact that he intentionally leaned down to take a good look without trying to hide it was a bit insulting.

"How much you coast?" he asked once he was done.

"Too much for you to pay." I growled while trying to walk around him. However before I could go back to my room at the hotel I was staying at he stopped me and handed me a medium sized pouch. Raising a brow I looked at him skeptically.

"Just open it woman." The man ordered as he shifted his weight and the other one joined us.

"He's dead." The other tall, mysterious looking man said. His face was blurred and hard to see, which only lead me to believe that not only were they rogue but that they were rogue who had just done a job so as to get paid. Nonetheless I opened the bag and then dropped my jaw. Inside were at least fifteen golden pieces.

"That enough for you broody." He asked tauntingly. It took me a while to get myself together, I'm not going to lie, but as soon as I did I plastered on the most satisfied, flirtatious look I could muster. Instantly he nodded.

"Well, have a good time, partner. I'll be at the tavern." And with that the tall, muscled man left.

"Hn." was the man's only response before he took me by the wrist and teleported us to a hotel room. To keep up appearances I faked dizziness and moved so as to take hold of the closes thing to me. Sadly said closes thing to me was a blurry faced man with an incredible sexy body.

**Jump the man!** My inner roared and though I wanted to agree with her I was no where near ready to get into bed with a stranger.

"Um...thanks." I mumbled when he steadied me on my feet. Once sure that I was able to stand on my own the man turned around and started to take off his coat. Instantly I went for the bathroom.

"Going to freshen up, join me if you want." I cooed seductively while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. Quickly not only did I strip but I hid my weapons outside of the window and then jumped in the shower.

Having sex in order to accomplish a mission wasn't, shouldn't have been anything new to me. However considering that it'd been a while since I last gotten laid let alone since I had had this sort of mission, it was only understanding that I was a bit nervous. Too bad guy wasn't much of a slow, romantic type because after five minutes of standing in the water he walked in and pinned me against the shower wall.

I had been expecting for him to just do me, to take me, use me, and then toss me out. Typical rogue shinobi thing. However what I had not been expecting was his calloused hand slowly moving up and down my body, messaging my breasts for a while before going down and suddenly putting pressure on my thighs. Almost instantly I was moaning, my lips were on his neck and my arms were wound around his neck. Screw morals and what not! This man was hot, a stranger and it was guaranteed that I would never see him again.

So without much hesitation there after I fiercely kissed the man who had taken hold of me, fought for control and lost almost immediately. He had strength, I knew that he did and despite being able to pin me to the wall without so much effort I knew he was being gentle. The thought of what his true strength was like, what it'd be like to really let lose with the man, and the thought alone was so exciting that my moans grew in sound.

Before long we were on the bed, not that I had had time to notice because all the while I was busy kissing and scratching the hell out of said rogues back so as to encourage him to go on and do more. Then, just when I thought my body couldn't get any hotter there was two fingers in me fiercely hitting that one, deliciously stimulating spot. My moans turned into screams and before long I was screaming out for more.

The bits and pieces in between getting out of the shower and waking up at dawn were all blurry. What I could remember was that it had been the best damn sex I'd ever had and nothing was ever going to change that. Still, I felt kind of dirty for what I'd just done; especially after having taken all that money.

Sighing I stood from my spot on the bed and slowly started to walk to the bathroom only to stop as I felt and instinctively released the genjutsu that had just been casted all around me. As soon as it was gone I cursed and turned around only to come face to face with the rogue from the previous night.

"You are a kunoichi." he stated more than questioned. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. There was no use denying what he clearly knew to be the truth.

"Does it matter?"

"Where are you from?"

"Now that really doesn't matter. Look, we were after the same target, you got him before me and I tricked you. So why not take you're friends money for yourself and call it an even trade." I said all the while tensing and preparing for battle. It didn't matter that I was butt naked, that he could see every part of my body or not. What mattered was that I keep my cool and that I not lose.

**Besides, he saw it all last night.** My inner reminded me.

"Go." Was all he said before he turned around. Well, he didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as I confirmed that there weren't any signs of an ambush or that he was bluffing I teleported myself out of the hotel and into my own hotel room. Quickly I got ready, slipped back into my shinobi attire and let the genjutsu fall.

However as soon as I tried to release the genjutsu that I'd placed so as to hide my appearance I realized that it had already been undone. Instantly I stopped, my eyes narrowed and anger coursed through my veins. Who the hell did that jack ass think he was?! Just because he had the ability to remove my genjutsu didn't mean, hadn't meant, that he had the right to get rid of it. Hell he didn't see me trying to get rid of his!

"So did you have a good time Itachi?" I suddenly heard the voice of the man I had been paid for the night before. Instantly my body froze in its place and jumped into the trees so as to hide.

"She was...acceptable."

That bastard! That sleazy, slimy, good for nothing bastard! Did he have any idea who I was? Surely he had to know that I was Tsunade-sama's apprentice, that I had surpassed her first apprentice and that I had been the one to kill Sasori. He just had to know. Meanwhile the other man, whom I now knew to be his partner Kisame, bursted into a laughing fit. He too was a bastard, perhaps even more considering it had all been his doing.

"Man you really are uptight, you know that Uchiha?"

"Hn." and with that they were gone.

Ugh! I swear, if it hadn't been for the fact that I'd been instructed to go back to Konoha as soon as the mission was done and over with I would have jumped out and punched that stoic, arrogant look off his face!

**Easy girl. Besides you know that was the best damn sex you've ever had.** My inner muttered dreamily as she started to think back and relive through what had happened the night before.

In truth she had a point. It had been the best damn sex I had ever had. What with the way his hands slowly massaged my breasts, the way his breath rose goose bumps on the surface of my skin, and even more alluring was the way his tongue...

No! This was not acceptable. Not only had sleeping with him been a big mistake, not only had it been against protocol, and not in the mission description, but I had given back the money and taken nothing. Not to mention the money I now owed Konoha. Money that would be coming out of my commission.

"Damn bastard!" I snarled as I picked up my pace and started running for Konoha. The sooner I got home the better; what was more was that the sooner I got back to Konoha the faster I'd be able to get drunk off my ass and hopefully forget about everything that had just happened to me.

**~ Itachi's POV ~**

Dealing with small, insolent pests like low rate spies was easy enough. The only difficulty one faces when dealing with said pests was when they tried to hide and conceal themselves in the more obvious location thinking that because it was obvious there would be no one who would search in said area.

"Shit, sorry hun. Wrong meeting spot." Suddenly came a feminine tone of voice as I proceeded to finish with the man. Kisame should have been on guard however with love of games it was not surprising to find that he had not only let the young woman through but that now he stood behind her so as to trap her.

"What should we do with this one?" he said. Sighing the young woman shook her head in protest.

"Listen I saw nothing I know nothing. I just wish you hadn't killed him before he paid me." She said. It seemed that she was like any typical, money hungry woman in the sex business however there was a low, soft hum around her. One that was only seen around shinobi that were concealing themselves.

Whether she was a kunoichi or not was questionable, however what was obvious was that Kisame believed her to be a whore, and a good looking one at that with how he was staring down and into the woman's blouse. Still, for a kunoichi in disguise herself control was impeccable for standing the manner in which Kisame was treating her. Perhaps there was more to this woman.

"How much you coast?" Kisame asked once he was done looking over the woman's body. Taking a closer inspection my self it was surprising to find that she was in fact good looking and well proportioned. However what was most alerting was the manner in which her muscles were toned.

"Too much for you to pay." She growled before trying to walk around Kisame. If she was a kunoichi she was about to learn the sacrifices that came with the types of missions she was currently on. If the act was appropriate and convincing it did the job, however it was also a double edge sword in the sense that if a man outside of the target range grew interest said kunoichi needed to act accordingly so as to keep her cover, and thus sleep with the men around her. Sleep with or find a way to take care of them in silence.

Upon stopping her Kisame proceeded to hand the woman a medium sized pouch, inside of which were two weeks worth of pay. Instead of opening it right away however, the woman raised a brow and skeptically looked over Kisame. Clearly she did not trust the contents of the bag; which only made me suspect that she was in fact a kunoichi under cover.

"Just open it woman." Kisame ordered.

"He's dead." I noted upon walking and taking to Kisame's side. We were partners however we were not the talkative type. Kisame was the drinking, blood craving man while I myself preferred silent, calm atmospheres.

"That enough for you broody." Kisame questioned with a taunting tone when the woman opened the bag and found the amount of money inside. Silently she nodded.

"Well, have a good time, partner. I'll be at the tavern." and with that Kisame left for the closes tavern available.

"Hn." was my only response before taking the woman by the wrist and teleporting us both to a hotel room.

Upon arriving I looked over her form, watched as she reached for something so as to steady herself and noted how though it looked real there was a sense of familiarity when teleporting.

"Um...thanks." she proceeded to mumbled upon my steading her on my feet.

"Going to freshen up, join me if you want." She cooed seductively while waking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Clearly she'd noticed my undressing myself and thought that I would in fact do what she had been paid to accomplish. However my suspicions were strong and as such I would force said kunoichi to reveal her true nature.

Therefore quickly I finished undressing myself and took the kunoichi up on her offer by joining her in the shower. Slowly I began moving my hands up and down her body upon walking into the shower. Once in and noticing no negative reaction from the kunoichi I proceeded to message her breasts for a while. When still the kunoichi did not fight against my touch I quickly and suddenly placed a large amount of pressure on her thighs. Almost instantly she was moaning under my touch, her lips were on his neck, and her arms were wound around my neck.

The illusion she used so as to conceal herself was high standing, a high level jutsu and one worth praising any kunoichi for accomplishing such feet. However clearly she was a dedicated kunoichi, strong and determined to finish what she began. Therefore if she would not stop this then neither would I. It had been a while since I last lay with a woman and as such it was difficult to stop now.

As I continued my administrations the kunoichi suddenly, and fiercely, kissed me in hopes of taking control. No, she would not stop and neither would I. Instantly while using the least amount of strength I proceeded to pin the kunoichi down. It was not long after that before we were both on the bed. Truly she was a fierce kunoichi, one with passion and strength. I knew she had strength because even as she did not use her chakra so as to scratch my back I felt heat and discomfort.

Needing no more encouragement and making sure she was distracted enough so as to be caught off guard, I inserted two of my fingers into her core and began to fiercely stimulate her. Upon doing so I found that that one spot to be deliciously stimulating for her, and proceeded to attack said spot so as to draw more and more of her gasps and her moans. Once at my limit I took her in one stride and began to pound into her womb, embedding myself within her and drawing more and more of her moans.

Early the next morning before she woke up I turned to the woman and with ease rid her of her genjutsu. It was amusing to find her true hair to be pink, knew instantly that she was of the leaf village, my old home, and that she was the apprentice to the sannin herself Tsuande-sama. However it was much more surprising to find that not only was she loyal and determined but that she was so innocent still. Rather than sleeping the kunoichi should have fled during the night.

When she began to stir and I faked sleep, I watched as she stood and walked for the bathroom. I'd noticed the weapons she'd hidden outside the window, had noticed them hidden on her curved, lush body, however I had not spoken of them or asked her as to why she insisted on carrying said weapons.

"You are a kunoichi." I stated before she could reach her weapons and the poison within said pouch.

"Does it matter?" she challenged. Clearly she was intelligent, and thinking of a way in which to rid herself of such a situation.

"Where are you from?"

"Now that really doesn't matter. Look, we were after the same target, you got him before me and I tricked you. So why not take you're friends money for yourself and call it an even trade." She continued to insist.

All the while the kunoichi argued with me and insisted that we each just go our way she stood before me naked. There was no doubt and no embarrassment, she stood strong, fierce and confident. Perhaps it was because she had not noticed my ridding of her genjutsu or perhaps she had inherited the godamine's temper as well. Whatever the case seemed to be the woman before me had surprised me and as such I would grant her life still.

"Go." Was all I as I turned so as to leave. Kisame would be waiting, we would need to leave soon and though I knew that he would as regardless of my being on time or not, I thought it best to meet with him on time.

"So did you have a good time Itachi?" Kisame taunted upon my arrival just as I expected. At first I was about to ignore him, to simply turn my head and go. However the instant that I felt the kunoichi's chakra near I couldn't help but to tease her from a distant.

"She was...acceptable."

Despite my taunting and my aggravations it was surprising to find the kunoichi in her position still, to find that she did not act or turn to fight. Instead she kept her ground and kept her place within the shadows. Truly she was an intriguing thing, held potential so as to be a formidable opponent. However she was one that was best to let live, to watch grow and then to kill when she was at her peak.

"Man you really are uptight, you know that Uchiha?"

"Hn." was my last and only word as Kisame turned to follow, I to lead, and as I, for the first time in what felt like ages, allowed myself to grin and show the amusement that the kunoichi caused me.

Perhaps one day, one far off day, I would go in search of said kunoichi and I would lead her to a field in which I would be able to have my fun and fill of her before I took her wings and watched her fall from the heaven she seemed to come from.


	2. Chapter Two: Surprises

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

It had been two months since I had been on that stupid mission. My pride was still hurt but more than anything I was annoyed. I swore that if the time ever came where a team was needed to go out and take out Uchiha Itachi I personally was going to volunteer and kill the bastard myself! Sighing I put the charts away and then, just before I could reach for the next file was forced to take hold of the desk so as to steady myself. That was another annoying thing. Lately I'd been feeling ill, sick to my stomach and yet I didn't have a cold. There was no sign of infections or of a cold.

"You look pale." Suddenly came Ino's tone of voice. Sighing I shook it off and grabbed the file before taking a seat and looking over at her.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama has asked me to give you an examination. She'd do it but she's meeting with the two idiots." Ino said before narrowing her eyes herself and looking at me with serious eyes.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Ino, that I didn't want her to help me. It was just that I was more than positive that it was the flu or some sort of cold due to lack of sleep, increase in stress, and malnutrition; or something. There was just no way I was sick or that there was something seriously wrong with me. Sadly though I knew that if shishou had asked Ino to check then it had been for good reason.

"Fine but wait until we get to my office." I growled as I signed off on the following patient and handed the chart to the passing nurse.

"Get that to the lab and make sure he's kept an eye on. If there's anything you need I'll be in my office." I noted before turning around and walking off. Sure it was rude of me to just walk off and not wait for some sort of response but honestly I didn't care. How could I when I was so tired, so annoyed, and so bloody frustrated!

Once inside my office I cleared a chair took a seat and sat down with a sigh.

"It's probably just the stress. Haven't had a real break in two months." I grumbled but Ino continued to gather chakra in her hands and then directed them toward me.

While she checked I couldn't help but to notice how hungry I had been lately. My trash can was full of boxes of take out, and home made food my teammates and Ino had continuously brought me. What was more amazing was that I hadn't gained any weight? Sighing I turned to look up to tell Ino, to ask her to burn some of my fat away but before I could speak she dropped her hands and stepped back.

"Ino...what's wrong? What you find?" I asked. I knew I wasn't sick, I couldn't have been and as far as any internal injuries went; well I had taken care of those on the spot when out on the field. So there was just no way something serious was wrong with me. None.

"You...you're..." but Ino didn't say much more than that. Instead she fell to the floor and continued to stare at my stomach. Annoyed and finally giving up and trying to get her to talk I raised my own chakra glowing hand to my stomach and started to look for whatever it was that had stunned Ino.

It didn't take long to find. The instant I had placed my hands over my stomach I felt a small heart beat and the gathering of chakra in my abdomen. Quickly I started doing the math, I went over every mission, every possible explanation in the book but nothing other than the night I had spend with Itachi Uchiha popped in my head.

_This can't be happening...it just can't..._ I thought repeatedly while shaking my head in denial. No way was this happening.

**Wow. **My inner muttered and then there was nothing but silence. I couldn't move, the thought of bearing that murders child was stunning, and the thought of destroying the life inside of me was sickening, though I knew that neither thoughts changed the fact that I was with child.

At some point Ino had gotten up, she had to have because the next thing I knew she, shishou, and Shizune were walking in through my office door and all of them were reaching for my body. As soon as they did so I backed away and shook my head. No, I knew that I was with child, that so many chakra intrusions and of different kinds could be dangerous. What was more was that I was suddenly afraid for the child in me considering who the father was! After all the Uchiha were labeled as murders, to be the mother of the next Uchiha heir would be startling and what was more for the heir itself life threatening.

"No." I said defiantly but I knew it was true. It had to be because the only other explanation was that I'd become an asexual animal and that sure as hell wasn't possible.

"When was the..."

"Two months ago today." I answered. I'd done the mental math enough times to know for sure that it had been two months. God damn it, why hadn't I listened to reasoning! Why had I thrown logic out the window and...and...

"Sakura, who..."

"I don't know." I lied instantly, not wanting to tell shishou the truth in front of others for fear of being exiled. The father of the child I was carrying was an S-ranked criminal for crying out loud!

"Shizune, Ino. Out." shishou ordered and as soon as she did they were gone. Without missing a beat shishou silenced the room before locking eyes with me.

"Who."

"It was just a fling...I had to do it."

"Sakura what are you..."

"That mission...Sam. Akatsuki killed him, I stumbled upon it."

"Then how..."

"Kisame offered to pay for my services..."

"Kisame of the mist is..."

"No!" I exclaimed. All the while wrapping my arms around my abdomen and shaking my head. No. There was no way in hell that I was carrying his child. However the truth was that I'd betrayed not only Sasuke but Konoha as well. What was more was I'd just put a giant target on my head and the head of my child.

"His partner...Uchiha Itachi..." I whispered and when his name left my lips shishou's eyes widened and my own watered.

However, there was no judgement in her eyes; at least not by what I could see but the realization of it all was too shocking and too stunning. Not only had I managed to fall in love with his younger brother and get broken hearted but I'd managed to sleep with the only other living Uchiha and now I was carrying his child? The child of a murder even.

"Sakura, we can..."

"No." I said, instantly hating the idea of killing the unborn child in me. While it was true that it'd be a risk to let the child be born, to give birth to yet another Uchiha, an heir at that, it was also true that I refused to kill a child I was carrying; and what was more was that realistically thinking, this was probably the only chance I'd ever have at being a mother.

"You are keeping it? Even if it..."

"Hai. I can't, won't kill my child. I just can't shishou." I said, fear taking over every inch of my body. Sighing shishou nodded before prescribing me some vitamins and sending me home. As of that moment on I was to be on inactive duty until the end of my pregnancy. Afterwards I would be given the option of retiring or of continuing my work as the shinobhi and the medic that I was.

When I got home I went to bed and lay down. It would be cruel of me not to tell him of his child, to keep this secret from him even if he was an S-ranked criminal; but the truth of the matter was that I was scared to tell him. After all he had already killed his entire clan, with the exception of Sasuke, and himself, so what made me think he was the family type of guy?

No, he wasn't going to know; no one would. I would keep it a secret, train him or her to use the basics and when he/she was old enough I'd explain to he/she why it was he/she couldn't use their kekkie genkai. I would help him/her, train his/her abilities as best as I could and when the time came I'd tell Sasuke the truth about my child's origins and I'd fight like hell to keep him/her from his reach. Itachi's help or not, this was going to be my child.

**~ 7 months later~**

It had been shocking to everyone when it became noticeable, and obvious, that I was pregnant. What was more was that there was not one person who wouldn't ask me for the father. Noisy bastards. Sighing I continued to make my way to the hospital where Ino was to check me into the hospital. The following morning was my due date and though I was somewhat nervous I knew that my resolve would never change. That I could and that I would raise this child on my own to the best of my ability. I'd gotten my resolve, now all I had to do was follow through. I'd act as the kunoichi mother that I was and I'd be damned good one.

"You look like you're about ready to pop." Suddenly came Kakashi's tone of voice. Smiling I turned to meet his eye as he appeared and started to walk by my side.

"Scheduled for tomorrow but you know how these things go. Never according to plan." I taunted back as he rested a hand on my stomach. It was true that I'd gotten bigger but thankfully it wasn't as big as what any normal pregnancy would cause. In fact after giving birth and recuperating I'd need at least two weeks and I'd be back into my old body and most of all back in shape to fight.

"Ah." was his only comment before he stopped and looked at the person who was waiting underneath the tree just outside the hospital. Ever since Sasuke had "recovered" from his hatred-which I really didn't think was so, I just thought it was all an act-he had been following me around and pestering me.

At first it had been all right because all he kept asking for was for my forgiveness but then suddenly he kept asking me to marry him and to help him restore his clan. God if only he knew that I was in the process of adding to said non existence clan but again I wasn't about to say anything. At least not yet.

"Sasuke." I greeted him as Kakashi and I grew closer.

"Sakura, Kakashi." he retorted as he pushed himself away from the tree and to my other side. Great the only one who was missing was...

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" came Naruto's whining screams. Instantly I sighed. Was fate finding messing with my life to be entertaining? If not I really wished it'd stop screwing me over so much and leave me the hell alone.

"Naruto I'm running late as it is and for crying out loud pick up the pace." I growled, about to turn only to pause. There was this weird, sudden feeling in my abdomen. Not something I'd ever experienced before. I was about to ask Kakashi to call Ino when all of a sudden my water broke.

"God damn it." I cursed as I continued to walk into the hospital. As soon as I was inside a nurse turned to greet me.

"Get Ino and Tsunade-sama. My water just broke." I said, cutting her off from greeting me. However as soon as I told her my condition her face grew serious and before any of my teammates could argue that they wanted to help me she put me in a wheel chair and took me away.

At first the contractions weren't so bad, they were far apart and not so tense. However as they grew closer the pain seemed to explode and all I wanted was for the kid to get out of me. For me to be free of the pain and finally see the face of my child. It hadn't taken long for Ino to find me considering she had already been at the hospital and by the time shishou had arrived I was already working on forcing myself to push. The pain, it was just so bloody intense! (No pun intended.)

Then, finally after what felt like an eternity the pain was gone, I felt exhausted and there was this loud, high pitched crying in the room. Softly I smiled and extended my hands so as to take my child.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." shishou said as she handed her to me. She was gorgeous, so much like me and yet so much like her father. Of course Sasuke would see the resemblance; he'd see it but he wouldn't believe it. He would continue to live in denial of it and wait until the day came where I told him the truth. Which of course I wasn't planning on doing anytime soon but then again he didn't know that. He didn't have to know after all. All he needed to know was that she was my daughter and that if he ever did anything to hurt her I'd kill him.

"What are you naming her?" Ino asked as she wiped the sweat from my brow. Meanwhile I gently cooed to her before offering her one of my breast for her to drink milk from.

"Izakura." I whispered and Ino smiled.

"She has your eyes." Were the only words she said before walking off and in search of the paper work in order to record her birth in Konoha and so as to keep track of Konoha's newest citizen.

"My little girl, you're so pretty." I cooed as she drank her milk. What little hair she had was a dark red, a maroon looking color, her eyes a light emerald that I was sure would darken as she grew, and her skin was pale like. Before long she fell asleep and I was taken to my room.

It was strange. A part of me felt sad that Itachi didn't know he was a father, that I hadn't told him the truth and that I'd kept such important news from him. What was more weird was the part of me that wondered what he would have said and done. Would he have killed me or would he have insisted on keeping an open line of communication with his daughter?

After Izakura was asleep and I was comfortably resting the nurses let in my teammates. Naruto's eyes were gleaming with excitement and happiness while Kakashi looked at me and made sure that I was all right. He was like a father figure for me, especially so after Naruto had gone in search of Sasuke and I'd been left behind; most because Sasuke had tried to kill me that one time. Seriously, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd been pardoned I would have beat the crap out of him myself.

"I'm fine, really." I assured him as I kept an eye on Naruto and the other on Sasuke. Tired or not if either of them did anything to hurt my kid they were going to answer to me.

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto coo and rock her in his arms.

"Izakura." I answered softly. Nodding he then turned and handed me a drink.

"It's your favorite." Was all he said before he left. Sighing I set it on the table beside me before turning to Naruto.

"That's enough Naruto. Let her sleep." I cautioned him.

"She's fine, see. She..." but before he could finish Izakura started crying and instantly Naruto was rushing to hand her to me.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" he asked over and over again but I shook my head.

"She's just hungry. Can you guys ugh...give me a bit?" I asked, not sure how to ask them to step out so that I could feed my daughter.

"Yea, come on Naruto. We have a briefing anyway." Was all Kakashi said before he dragged Naruto out of my room and left me alone.

"It's all right Izakura, your fine." I cooed to her as she ate.


	3. Chapter Three: First Encounter

**Chapter Three: First Encounter**

A short, 5'3 tall, maroon haired, emerald and crimson eyed girl walked out of her apartment building and toward the hospital. She had just been dubbed as a certified medic and would be graduating form the academy the next day but she had already been scheduled to work her rounds at the hospital. Along side her, her mother walked, her face full of happiness and peace. The young girl wasn't sure how to feel about being the first kunoichi prodigy in Konoha let alone how to feel about the fact that she didn't know who her father was.

No one in Konoha knew and though her mother insisted that it didn't matter, that she herself could not recall, the young girl didn't believe it. She knew it was important to know one's origins, to know where one came from and to know one's legacy of sorts. She was well acquainted with her mothers, she knew where she came from in that aspect; but wasn't sure who her father was or the type of influence his genes and his personality would have with her own.

Sighing she focused her thoughts and was about to ask her mother for her father, for the millionth time, when suddenly she and her mother felt an explosion of chakra. Instantly the two turned to the walls of Konoha and started at a run. Two of the chakra signatures were clear. It was Naruto and Sasuke, the other's were foreign to Izakura but Sakura knew them. She knew them and she feared them.

"Izakura go back to the village and..."

"Iie. I am trained and should there be an ANBU team in trouble you may fight and I will heal. It will raise the probability of survival by at least twenty percent." She spoke as Sakura continued to run. Sakura knew she was right, that it was because of not only her power and intelligence but the manner in which she conducted herself that gave her the title of prodigy.

"Stay to the shadows no matter what." Were Sakura's only words before she jumped ahead into the clearing and send out a large wind jutsu.

She had been expecting to see them, had recognized the chakra signatures and knew that they were after Naruto. However what she hadn't been expecting was for the two to recognize her.

"Well, look who we meet again, the kunoichi who knows how to..." but before Kisame could finish his statement Sakura growled and kicked him into a bolder. Meanwhile Sasuke took to her left and guarded her blind spots. He was about to turn and check on Naruto when he suddenly felt him gone and in his place a clone was left behind.

"Shit, Sakura, Naruto..."

"He's safe." Sakura assured him, knowing that Izakura had gotten to him and had done what she needed to do to keep him safe and keep him from being a distraction to herself and her teammate.

"Where..."

"Izakura." was all Sakura had time to say before she was forced to jump away from Kisame's large sword and deflect another one of Itachi's genjutsu's.

"Kisame, I will take the kunoichi." Itachi suddenly called and when he did Sasuke's eyes widened and a fierce, deadly look took to his eyes.

"Bastard. You're not going anywhere near her." He growled. However before he could go through the hand signs needed to summon his lightning attack Sakura stepped up and narrowed her own eyes.

Sakura knew that she needed to talk to him, to see if she could afford to let him live so that, maybe, one day he could meet his daughter or if she needed to kill him so as to keep her daughter safe; and clearly this was the only chance she was ever going to have to do so.

"Go. Itachi knows all your moves so its pointless."

"Sakura, he..."

"Don't forget I'm the medic, shishou's apprentice, and in charge when Kakashi is gone." Sakura warned Sasuke softly but still the other two heard. It was obvious they had when Kisame burst into a laughing fit.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response before he jumped and started to attack Kisame.

Sakura in turn sighed and before Itachi could act or attack she teleported herself a couple of miles away. Cursing when she arrived Sakura was about to teleport herself further when suddenly Itachi appeared and threw several kunai her way.

Instantly Sakura dodged, she deflected and frowned. She wanted to talk to him, to pause the fighting long enough to see if he was worth giving a chance but he would just not let up. Finally, when Sakura had had enough she punched the ground and with a water jutsu created a sort of mud trap.

"Enough." She said seriously when Itachi's weapons were lost in the mud and covered with ice.

"Hn."

"Why did you kill your clan?" Sakura questioned. She knew that it was too blunt, and completely out of the blue; but she needed to know the answer. She wanted to and she hoped that it wasn't just to prove his strength.

"That is not your concern." Itachi stated as he narrowed his eyes and activated the sharingan. Glaring Sakura stood straight and met his eyes without fear. She had fought against Sasuke and Kakashi enough times to know how to sense when the sharingan was about to send out an illusion, when there was real danger and when it was wise to look away.

"Hn." Itachi noted before casting a genjutsu but when it failed to trap Sakura he smirked.

"Perhaps you are stronger than what had been anticipated." Itachi allowed as he created several shadow clones and charged toward Sakura with kunai in hands.

Meanwhile Izakura had picked up Naruto when there was enough of a distraction, when she had thought it was safe to substitute him without being seen and carry him off into the distance to heal. He was fighting her when she'd taken him into her arms and so sadly Izakura had been forced to knock him out. His wounds weren't serious, they were minor but Izakura knew that akatsuki was after him and as such she couldn't afford to allow them to take him from Konoha. Sighing she gathered what chakra she'd need and without skipping a beat teleported him to the hokage's office with a note taped to his chest.

Izakura was about to go back, to go in search of her mother and her teammate when suddenly she felt her mother and another foreign yet familiar chakra signature close by. Without hesitating she ran for the clearing and stayed in the shadows. Upon arriving she found her mother at a stand still with a shinobi, an akatsuki, and knew that it was best to stay hidden and not interfere. However as soon as the shinobi had created several shadow clones Izakura focused and kept track of the clone. Her mother was doing so as well, Izakura hadn't doubted that she wouldn't. However she also knew of Uchiha Itachi and as such knew that he would be thinking as a prodigy.

Then, just as Sakura was blocking the kunai and about to jump away Izakura saw a hidden clone about to go for a vital spot. Her body moved without hesitation and without thinking. One minute she had been deep in the shadows and the next Izakura was killing off the clones that would have killed her mother. Once done she blocked the extra kunai that came at her before swiftly kicking the shinobi back and placing distance between her mother and the man.

"Are you all right Haruno-san?" Izakura asked, always formal and business like when in the field or on the job along side her mother.

"Hai. Naruto?"

"With the hokage-sama. Where is Sasuke-san?" Izakura responded as she kept her eyes locked on the shinobi before them.

His eyes were crimson and black, similar to how her own got when she channeled chakra to them. It was shocking to her, she had thought for sure her father was Sasuke and that her mother had simply lied to her so that she wouldn't feel bad but now; looking at the shinobi before her she found they were more similar than what she was to Sasuke.

"Who is she?" Itachi suddenly demanded as he turned to lock his eyes with Sakura. Instantly Sakura's eyes widened. She had known that introducing the two, allowing Itachi to see her daughter had been a bad idea but she hadn't been able to stop it. To fully keep Izakura back and away from him before she had the chance to tell him the truth.

"That isn't important." Izakura answered instead before taking in a deep breath and releasing a large fire ball jutsu. Itachi dodged, watched as the young girl did so without hand signs and knew what she was. What was more was how could he ignore her bone structure, the resemblance that she had with not only himself but with all Uchiha's. The only difference was that she had kept her mother's emerald eyes.

"We will meet again Sakura, and you will answer me then." Cautioned Itachi before he suddenly disappeared. Soon after he had Sasuke appeared by their side and without a word Izakura moved in to heal his wounds. He was drained of most of his chakra, had cuts and gashes on his sides but he was standing and still able to move on his own.

"What happened?" he asked while looking at Sakura.

"Let's go." Was all she said as she took off at a run and toward the hokage's tower.

Upon arriving at the hokage's office. Izakura stood silent while her mother and Sasuke proceeded to explain what had happened. She answered questions when they were directed at her but for the most part had remained silent. Then, when everything was done and over with she, along side her mother, went to the hospital and began her rounds there.

**~POV change~**

It had been ten years since Itachi had last seen the pink haired kunoichi; however despite not having had the opportunity to see her throughout the last several years he had heard several stories. Her fierceness was growing, her strength and her power earning her a respect as great as his in the shinobi world. What was more was how she had managed to get her name into the bingo book, into the book that was filled of shinobi, mostly men, who held true and great power!

"You think we'll find the runts." Kisame called as they ran through the forest and searched for their target. It was time to hunt the chakra demons again, to capture what needed capturing and to set their plans into motion.

"Hn." was all Itachi responsed as they flew through the trees before coming face to face with the blonde haired, blue eyed, demon host, man and his younger brother.

With Sasuke Itachi had been surprised. He had heard of how he had left Konoha to follow Orochimaru, had heard when he'd killed Orochimaru and was surprised when he had heard that Sasuke had willingly returned to Konoha. By the look and anger in his eyes he had grown strong but he had also lost some of his hatred and his anger.

"What do you want you bastard?" Sasuke demanded of Itachi but Itachi paid him little attention. Rather instead, he turned to the blonde and nodded before he and Kisame began to attack. Sasuke in turn blocked, he aided his friend but it was clear that the two would eventually fall at their hand.

That was until before suddenly the pink haired kunoichi Itachi had longed to see suddenly appeared after the blond haired shinobi had been hit and thrown back into the forest. He stayed down, clearly injured and partially unconscious.

"Well, look who we meet again, the kunoichi who knows how to..." Kisame began but before he could finish his taunting, Sakura proceeded to growl and kicked him into the nearest bolder she could find. Meanwhile Sasuke took to her left side and stood so as to guard her and her blind spots.

"Shit, Sakura, Naruto..." he commented and upon doing so Itachi turned and found that the body laying on the floor was nothing more than a substitution. He had been taken, which clearly meant there was a fourth in the shadows; and by what Itachi could tell a highly skilled shinobi at that.

"He's safe." Were Sakura's only words to Sasuke before to turned and locked her gaze with Itachi. Itachi met her gaze, was surprised and finding himself a bit thrilled with the kunoichi. So many years had passed them by and still she had the power to intrigue him, still she showed fear and yet she acted so completely fearless. She was a walking contradiction, and she was a puzzle that he wanted to solve and then take apart piece by piece.

"Where..."

"Izakura." was all Itachi heard from Sakura's lips before she was suddenly forced to jump away form Kisame's large sword and deflect another one of Itachi's genjutsu's. From the moment she had arrived he had constantly tried to capture her in one so as to take her from Konoha, to take her for his pleasure and then to her death.

"Kisame, I will take the kunoichi." Itachi called out to his parter with a serious tone of voice. Upon doing so Sasuke's eyes widened and a fierce, deadly look took over his eyes. He was angry and clearly he had no intention of giving Itachi what he wanted. Not that it mattered to Itachi, he knew that he had the power to take what he wanted without hesitation or too much effort.

"Bastard. You're not going anywhere near her." He growled out in warning while shifting into an offensive stance. However before he could go through the hand signs so as to summon his lightning attack, Sakura stepped up and narrowed her own eyes. Itachi all the while kept his face calm and stoic, watched as the kunoichi accepted the challenge herself.

"Go. Itachi knows all your moves so its pointless."

"Sakura, he..."

"Don't forget I'm the medic, shishou's apprentice, and in charge when Kakashi is gone." As soon as Sakura warned Sasuke Itachi allowed himself the slightest grin. Yes, she was strong, had been so when they'd first met, he'd seen it in her subtly and by how little chakra she required so as to stay hidden but more than anything knew that she had been a leader. She had to be considering under who she had studied and the title she held.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response before he jumped and started to attack Kisame. Itachi in turn was about to charge at the kunoichi before she suddenly disappeared with a teleportation jutsu.

It wasn't difficult for the older Uchiha to follow after her teleportation, it was easy. In fact it almost seemed as if she were trying to lure him away from his younger brother, as if she wanted to fight him in privacy. The question was why. Clearly she would have a higher survival chance had she stayed close to Sasuke and Kisame's fight.

Upon finding her and noting how she was in process of beginning another teleportation jutsu Itachi quickly acted and continued to attack her relentlessly. It didn't take long, didn't seem difficult either, for Sakura to dodge what attacks were send her way. In fact Itachi could see how she deflected and frowned, almost as if she were disappointed with his attacks. Curious Itachi upped his pace, wondered why she would think that baiting him into anger would give her a higher chance of survival. In fact it was quite the opposite of said truth.

Then, upon upping his attacks and techniques Sakura grew more angry and annoyed. It wasn't until, to Itachi, she had clearly had enough that Sakura positioned herself so as to be able to better punch the ground with tremendous force before using a water jutsu so as to create a sort of mud trap. Truly she was intelligent, more so than what Itachi had originally given her credit for.

"Enough." She said seriously when Itachi's weapons were lost in the mud and covered with ice.

"Hn."

"Why did you kill your clan?" Sakura questioned and completely took Itachi off guard. He wondered if perhaps his clans history and family's death was the reason why she wanted privacy, why she had led them away and why she had had that annoyed look on her face. However if so, Itachi could not phantom why.

"That is not your concern." Itachi stated as he narrowed his eyes and activated the sharingan to its second level. He refused to use his mangekyou on her, somehow a sort of wrongness took over him at the very thought, let alone, action.

Upon his answering Sakura continued to glare at Itachi as she stood straight and met his eyes without fear. Again Itachi found himself full of curiosity and amazement. Never before had he come across a shinobi, kunoichi no less, who would meet him in the eyes upon starting his sharingan. Either she was very foolish or very confident in her ability to disband any genjutsu send her way.

"Hn." Itachi noted before casting a genjutsu but when it failed to trap Sakura he smirked.

"Perhaps you are stronger than what had been anticipated." Itachi allowed as he created several shadow clones and charged toward Sakura with kunai in hands.

It was amazing to him just how easily it seemed to be for the kunoichi to block all of his clones attacks while still being able to send stray kunai and shuriken his way. All the while he watched, Itachi noted how graceful and cat like her movements were. Almost as if she had been born for this world; for a world full of blood and death. As Itachi continued to watched he noticed how she was not paying enough attention, how her mind was racing with stray thoughts and knew that she would be severely injured for her mistakes soon.

However before Itachi could watch as his clones delivered said blows, Itachi watched as a maroon hair colored child, with pale skin, and green, and if he wasn't mistaken crimson specks, eyes emerged from the shadows just in time to save and protect Sakura from what clones he had hidden. What was more amazing was the child's speed! She appeared to be nothing more than a genin and yet still all it had taken for her to move was a second. Once second and she stood beside the pink haired kunoichi and easily dealing with the shinobi that had been a silent threat to her.

Upon doing so Itachi moved so as to charge however upon getting too close said child moved and kicked him back and placed a good distance between he and Sakura along with herself. Itachi knew that had he not braced himself he would have suffered a severe break in his arm for it was clear that the child had used a chakra powered kick to send him back so far.

"Are you all right Haruno-san?" The child asked as she finished and continued to stand beside Sakura. It was then that Itachi's eyes slowly began to look over the young child, in which he began to channel more chakra and narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

It was clear that she was a child of the Uchiha. The dark hair was one trait mark, her dark colored eyes were another, but more than anything Itachi knew she was an Uchiha because of the way she presented her self, the way her body silently demanded respect, how it radiated power, and more than anything how Itachi could see pieces of himself in the child. The bone structure he had only ever shared with Sasuke was now in the young girls face.

"Hai. Naruto?"

"With the hokage-sama. Where is Sasuke-san?" again the child responded effortlessly as she kept her eyes locked on Itachi.

"Who is she?" Itachi demanded, finding it difficult to manage his tone of voice and his bodies actions. There was a possibility that he had fathered a child, a great possibility and if that was not the case then perhaps his young brother now had a child to call his own. Even then, even as Itachi tried to pass the young girl for Sasuke's he could not deny that she resembled himself more than his foolish little brother.

"That isn't important." The young girl answered instead of Sakura before taking in a deep breath and releasing a large fire ball jutsu.

Itachi dodged, watched as the young girl completed the jutsu without a single hand sign; and such it was then that he knew with absolute certainty that she was in fact an Uchiha child, the heir he had unknowingly produced, and the first Uchiha child in decades.

"We will meet again Sakura, and you will answer me then." Were Itachi's only words before he leapt into the shadows of the surroundings forest and began to take his leave.

The nine tails could wait, first thing was first. He needed to settle things with the kunoichi, to know for certain if that child was his or his brothers, and then he needed to decided what he was going to do with said child. If she was in fact his foolish little brothers then perhaps there was a chance at saving the clan. However that possibility only existed if his foolish brother had not tainted her with thoughts and goals full of hate. Then again, if the child was in fact his, there were many more possibilities he needed to consider.

It didn't take long before Kisame joined his side, and upon doing so he could see the tension in his partners body. He saw it but he wisely kept quiet on the matter. Things had clearly gotten out of control, they were no longer as simple as he had seen them once and as such he would not get in the way of his partners plans. He would instead wait and see what he and their leader had to say.


End file.
